And The Beautiful Flower Withered Away
by missmridvika
Summary: ONE SHOT! Every breath was a struggle. She knew she wasn’t going to last long. She clutched her heart, pounding dangerously, fearing that each beat would be the last. The rain poured all around her, washing away the crimson pools of blood. Her blood.


**I had a dream about this scene last night (although not so explicit) and I was like.. o__O... FANFIC IDEA!!! **

**So here it is, another angsty one shot about Yamanaka Ino. **

**PLEASE READ+REVIEW!! **

* * *

Every breath was a struggle. She knew she wasn't going to last long. She clutched her heart, pounding dangerously, fearing that each beat would be the last. The rain poured all around her, washing away the crimson pools of blood. Her blood.

----

He ran, willing himself not to slow down even the slightest. She was dying and he could feel it. He entered a clearing, littered with the lifeless bodies of enemy ninjas. He searched for her; a speck of purple, billowing strands of golden hair, anything to give him hope that she was still alive.

It hurt. Seeing something so beautiful mangled painfully on the muddy terrain. She didn't belong there. She belonged safe, well, and sound in her haven back at the flower shop, smiling as if every minute of her life was a joy. Even when it wasn't.

"Shikamaru?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper, but reverberated achingly in his head. He approached her, cautiously, as if any step that he took could somehow break her already delicate body into a million pieces.

"_Ino." _He dropped to his knees and crawled to her dying body. Her eyes were pinched together but fluttered open at the sound of his shaking voice.

A painful smile appeared on her stone white face. "You found me."

He said nothing.

"Can you believe that I took out all these ninja?"

He just wiped the blood away from her lips.

"I guess I'm not as useless as everyone keeps telling me to be, huh?" Her heart pounded harder and faster. Time was running out.

He still said nothing.

_Why won't he talk? _

Her eyes flashed, frustrated. "Shika-

"No one said you were useless." His voice was quiet.

"No one had to say anything for me to get it."

Silence.

"You always were a troublesome girl." He said, a little louder this time.

The smile appeared back on her face.

"And you always were a lazy ass."

But the smile disappeared as fast, with the pain visible on her pale face once again.

"I'm dying, Shikamaru."

"Then don't talk." He said harshly, but only to cover up the fact that his voice was shaking more than ever.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, rolling her face towards him.

"For what?" He gently hoisted her head onto his lap.

"I couldn't keep my promise to Asuma sensei."

"Oh."

"First he left us…now I'm leaving…"

"Stop talking like that!"

She continued, as if he never interrupted her.

"Tell my dad I loved him. And that I died like a true ninja-

"You aren't going anywhere!" His voice was hysterical now.

"Tell Chouji and Sakura that they were my closest friends. Tell them that I'll always watch over them." The pain in her heart was piercing now. Her breathing was staggered and forced.

He blinked back tears as he attempted to pick up her bloody body off the ground.

"Don't…"

He put her back down.

"It's too late for help." She coughed up some more blood, clutching her throat. Tears were falling faster now, dripping onto her face. His whole body shook with suppressed angst.

Her eyes were glistening as she surveyed him.

"You know…" Her voice was extremely quiet now, almost drowned out by the pounding rain. "Every flower someday withers away…"

His eyes widened in surprise and her breathing got heavier.

"Can I ask you for someth-

Ino Yamanaka didn't get to finish her sentence because Shikamaru Nara pressed his lips down on hers. She kissed back, willingly, as if this was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed her closer to him. Her cheeks, wet with tears, brushed softly against his.

Her arms went limp.

He gently put her down and stroked her face.

_And his beautiful flower withered away._

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**PLEASE SUPPORT ME BY CLICKING THAT GREEN REVIEW BUTTON!! **

**And check out my other fanfics :)**

**~missmridvika**


End file.
